


Fresh Eyes

by fluxweed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed
Summary: "Back so soon?"A drabble for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Return. 248 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 91





	Fresh Eyes

“Back so soon?”

Potter’s head snaps up. The familiar eyes widen. Narrow. “What are you talking about, Malfoy?”

It doesn’t take long until I have him pressed against the wall of the pub’s bathroom. He liked this last time. He likes it again, by the looks of things.

“ _Fuck_.”

He gasps against my neck and spills into my fist. I let his breathing slow before I wave my wand and remove the evidence. He leaves without looking back.

* * *

“Come here often?” A little joke.

He scowls. He’s in a bad mood. It makes it more difficult. It makes it more fun.

I take him home and have him fuck me. He’s wild: teeth bared, nails sharp. I come twice before he’s done.

Afterwards, angry marks cover my skin. He eyes them guiltily.

“Forget about it,” I say.

He does.

* * *

He’s there again the next day, returning like a faithful Crup.

I sidle up to him. “Hello, Potter.”

Recognition takes a moment. “Malfoy,” he says. “What are you doing here?”

He invites me back to his. He’s surprised when I kiss him, but he melts into it. I push him to his knees.

“Er, I’ve never actually—”

I snicker. “You’ll pick it up.”

The first time, it was panic that pulled the spell from my lips. Now, it’s the thrill of knowing he’ll choose me, over and over.

Languid eyes turn wary when I raise my wand. They always do.

I purr my customary parting gift.

“ _Obliviate_.”


End file.
